


Spaghetti and Meatballs

by timeless_alice



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dog - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeless_alice/pseuds/timeless_alice
Summary: In the most stereotypical rich person move possible, Richie buys a pomeranian.Just pointless fluff for a friend
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Spaghetti and Meatballs

If there was any dumb criteria of Being A Rich Person that Richie certainly followed, buying and owning a toy dog had to be on that list somehow. And it seemed a little ghoulish, in a way, to get one after the goddamn clown used one to terrorize him and Eddie, but Richie was certainly taken with the small dog that was more an orb of fluff than an actual dog.

Convincing Eddie had been something of a chore, Eddie being the way he was about allergens and dirt and whatever the hell else he was fixated on that week, but Richie hadn't exactly been surprised. Not that he was exactly gentle with explanations, but when was he ever? And at the end of the day, the two had gone home with a purebred dog that Ben - with his big ol' mutt of a dog - had promptly burst into laughter over, on sight. 

The dog, affectionately named Meatball in a way that infuriated Eddie (in a way that Richie was pretty sure was linked to affection), sure was a high energy thing. She sat on the floor and stared at Richie with those big brown eyes of her, tiny body vibrating with so much excitement that she might just explode. And Richie was holding a tennis ball, primed to throw it. Not very hard in his house, for obvious reasons, not least of which being him having broken at least one lamp already. 

In one memorable occasion he had tossed the ball at Eddie with the expectation that he'd catch it, but that hadn't happened. The ball instead struck Eddie squarely on the side of the head, which had kicked off one of his tirades opening with a "what the fuck is wrong with you." It only ended when Meatball, in all her five pound glory, barreled into his shins in her reckless abandon to catch the ball and she would have sent him careening to the floor, if he hadn't caught his balance in time.

Richie hadn't been able to stop laughing, and it got even harder the more red Eddie's face got. And he knew that it would be impossible to get Eddie to shut up about how much of an ass he was, even as Eddie bent down and tried to wrestle the ball away from Meatball so he could give it his own toss- possibly, probably, at Richie's own head. Always gentle with her, of course, because he wasn't mad at _her_.

At least he was able to lord over Eddie that he knew just how much he cooed over their shared dog, despite reservations. Spoiled her, even, to standards that extended beyond the typical weirdness of LA residents. He definitely had his own reasons, linking in to what he did for his human friends and loved ones. That in its way was its own small victory.

Even if it meant teasing from everyone else.

**Author's Note:**

> i slammed some words together last night for my good friend bruni/ghostbeetle. part of the au they're working on, as opposed to mine
> 
> im on tumblr at timelessmulder and twitter at timelessalice


End file.
